Ilusión óptica
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Spoilers del EP8. Hachijo Tohya/Beatrice. El amor no tiene piedad. No siente lástima por nadie, pero tiene compasión. Tiene compasión, como tú no la tuviste por ella...


**Claim: **Hachijo Tohya/Beatrice  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Crack and roll - Dotación Anual de Crack.  
><strong>Tema: <strong>36. Ilusión** \ **El amor no tiene piedad. No siente lástima por nadie, pero tiene compasión.

**Notas: SPOILERS DEL EP8 'Twilight'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ilusión óptica<strong>

El mundo a su alrededor está vacío, blanco como lo está su mente, ecos de figuras borrosas en un fondo desconocido y confuso. El hombre en medio de ese mundo tiene las manos sobre la cabeza, como si tratara de protegerse de todo, como si una verdad irrevocable estuviera por caer sobre su espalda, para no irse nunca más. Este hombre, Hachijo Tohya —o así dicen que se llama, así o Ushiromiya Battler—, tiene los cabellos grises y opacos, los ojos perdidos y vacíos, el corazón hecho un hilo, porque no sabe quién es, no sabe porqué está en ese lugar y porqué el mundo le parece tan vacío.

Antes —y lo sabe por periódicos viejos donde hay fotografías de una gran familia, con un chico que se parece a él, aunque con alegría en los ojos—, fue Ushiromiya Battler. Antes solía reír. Antes... El hombre se aprieta las manos contra el craneo, tratando de recordar a la vez que detener los recuerdos, que sabe serán dolorosos. Antes... ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué toda esa familia, aparentemente feliz, se destruyó? ¿Y por qué él sobrevivió? Para tratar de develar este misterio, el hombre escribe. A veces, sólo pedazos ilógicos de diálogos, a veces, recuerdos de noches lluviosas, desesperación, miles de hechos superponiéndose. Pero entre todos esos hechos, uno de ellos permanece, se repite con constancia en la noche que no puede recordar del todo, en la noche de infinitas posibilidades donde siempre todos acaban muertos. _Beatrice_.

No sabe quién es Beatrice, bueno, en realidad casi no sabe nada, pero esa misteriosa mujer dejó dos mensajes en botellas de vidrio, mismas que se perdieron en el mar para ser encontradas unos años después, junto con los primeros rastros de su memoria, en la cual, el nombre despertó una chispa de comprensión. Beatrice, la Bruja Dorada, la autora de la masacre. Beatrice, de rubios cabellos, de motivo desconocido... ¿Revivió? ¿Dónde está? Él no recuerda a ninguna Beatrice, tampoco hay fotografías de ella en los periódicos, donde la familia feliz ha quedado inmortalizada como un pedazo de tinta. Él no la recuerda, pero a veces, cuando cierra los ojos, cree ver un cabello rubio, como el del retrato de las fotografías expuestas por la policía, un cabello rubio y corto, unos ojos azules y claros, la misma sonrisa de triste satisfacción...

—No seas ridículo, hombre —en ese espacio vacío e infinito que es su mente, lleno de figuras borrosas pero añorables, un sinfín de mariposas doradas hacen su aparición en un eco casi mágico. Beatrice, la misma Beatrice que tantas dudas le causan y que a la vez, tanto siente conocer en recuerdos de sueños lejanos, aparece frente a sus ojos, sosteniendo una pipa dorada en los labios sonrientes—. ¿Crees que me conoces? ¿Crees saber quién soy?

Tohya desvía la vista ante esa pregunta, pero luego su voz, suave y melancólica rompe el silencio entre ellos para afirmar que así es.

—Te conozco, Beatrice —¿De qué otra manera podría sentirse así, entre adolorido y anhelante? ¿De qué otro modo, si no fuera porque ella despierta recuerdos en é? Recuerdos profundos, recuerdos que sabe, los unen más allá de todo—. Sé que te conozco. Pero no puedo recordar...

Beatrice ríe suavemente ante ésta declaración, pero su risa también tiene un matiz melancólico y triste, como si el objeto de su vista fuera alguien miserable, como si dicha declaración también la hiciera sufrir.

—Battler... No, _Tohya_. Para ti siempre ha sido fácil olvidar, ¿por qué quieres recordar ahora? ¿Por qué quieres recordar ahora y no quisiste antes, lo cual hubiera evitado esta tragedia? —las palabras de la bruja son afiladas como cuchillas, el hombre puede verlas danzar en el aire, rojas como la sangre, para irse a clavar sobre él, como una verdad irrefutable.

—¿Dices que ha sido mi culpa? ¿Qué olvidé? ¿Qué olvido ahora? —a los ojos del hombre, ojos apagados y llenos de desesperación, la bruja parece reírse de él, pero al cerrarlos, la visión se desdibuja en algo diferente, esa misma Beatrice que ríe, llora. Esa misma Beatrice, poderosa bruja, no es más que una niña pequeña, de cabello corto, a la cual no puede recordar del todo, pero que sabe tiene algo que ver con él.

—Para ti es fácil olvidar —todo indicio de diversión en el rostro de Beatrice desaparece, parece consternada y resentida, dolida ante su fallido intento de hacerlo recordar—. Y mientras tú olvides, ella no descansará.

_Ella_. ¿Quién es _ella_? ¿La niña de cabellos cortos y rubios, la niña de ojos tristes, el eco borroso que se desdibuja bajo sus párpados, como olas de mar? ¿Beatrice?

—Ella... —no puede hacerlo, no puede recordarla. Las memorias se superponen, las memorias se vuelven borrosas, confusas, irrelevantes—. Ella _eres tú_, ¿verdad?

Dicha respuesta sorprende a Beatrice sobremanera, quien se queda callada durante un largo periodo de tiempo, en un shock que deforma sus facciones, parece una estatua ahí, en medio de ese espacio infinito y blanco, que representa la mente de Tohya, de un Battler olvidadizo y olvidado. Ambos se miran durante varios segundos, Tohya seguro de que tiene una parte de la verdad entre las manos, el primer pedazo de certeza sobre el cual reconstruirá su vida. Beatrice, por su parte, da unos largos pasos hasta posarse frente a él, mirándolo con rostro inexpresivo. Luego, se acerca un poco más a él, los brazos en jarras, la mirada viva de nuevo, entre juguetona y perspicaz.

—No seas ridículo, hombre —dice por segunda vez en el día, con una sonrisa monstruosa deformando sus facciones, cosa que logra romper la poca seguridad en Tohya, que ya se hacía más cerca de la verdad—. ¿Crees que soy ella? ¿De verdad lo crees? ¡Eres ridículo! ¡Eres patético! ¡Incompetente como siempre... Ushiromiya Battleeer! —sumada a su sonrisa monstruosa, unas carcajadas demenciales rompen el tranquilo espacio, desdibujándolo todo en miles de escenas fantásticas, que él no sabe si ocurrieron o no, pero en las cuales toda su familia lucha desesperadamente por sobrevivir en esa noche trágica—. Pero no tienes porqué preocuparte. El amor no tiene piedad. No siente lástima por nadie, pero tiene compasión. Tiene compasión, como tú no la tuviste por ella.

—¿Significa que me ayudarás a recordarla? ¿Podré recordarlo todo? ¿Te quedarás, Beatrice?

Una nueva serie de carcajadas hacen aparición ante esta última pregunta. Beatrice niega con gestos exagerados, ríe con gestos exagerados.

—¡Esta es una guerra, Hachijo Tohyaaa! Una guerra que no escogí pelear contigo, después de todo, ¿por qué habría de quedarme? —mariposas doradas vuelven a hacer aparición en el lugar, aunque ésta vez son parte del cuerpo de la bruja, que comienza a desvanecerse en el aire, como polvo arrastrado por el viento—. Después de todo... Estoy en tu mente, soy una ilusión y las ilusiones no pueden amar.

Con una última risa, que le suena más melancólica que divertida, Beatrice desaparece dejando al mundo nuevamente en blanco, al hombre solo y lleno de un nuevo dolor y una nueva incertidumbre.

Ella dijo que es una ilusión, pero él ha escuchado otra cosa... Sin amor no se puede ver, así que, ilusión o no, él seguirá tratando de alcanzarla, porque presiente que en esos ojos azules está contenida toda la verdad, una que tiene que ver con él, con ellos.

**FIN.**


End file.
